


Shut Up, Sherlock!

by mychemicalbrook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Before Reichenbach, Fluff, I try to be British, M/M, Pouting Sherlock, it doesn't go well, sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalbrook/pseuds/mychemicalbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been  lack of cases lately and Sherlock is pouting about it.  John has had enough of it and when he get's upset at Sherlock he discovers it's something much more than there being no cases lately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried *cheesy smile and two thumbs up* please comment and kudos!! :)

John and Sherlock were having dinner at Speedy's Cafe, the restaurant under their flat. Sherlock had been moody all week about how there hasn't been any cases lately, which did annoy John slightly, but he didn't mind it too much because of Sherlock's cute pout. "It's not fair, John!" Sherlock said. He was still talking about the lack of cases. They were now walking upstairs to their home that they shared.

"Without a case, all my pastime consists of my violin and you. I don't mind spending time with you at all, of course, but I still want a case!" John blushes a little at Sherlock's remark. Sherlock is pouting and crossing his arms now, and John can see that Sherlock didn't mean it in a romantic way now, and he can't help but feeling disappointed.

"Sherlock, I'm sure that we will get one soon you just have to be patient! Come on now, let's put on a movie, distract you for a while." They walk upstairs and Sherlock sets up the DVD player while John picks out a movie.

John holds up a movie. "What about this one?" Sherlock shakes his head which makes his curls move with him. John bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at Sherlock's curls and picks out another one. "Okay, this one?" Sherlock shakes his head again. They do this for about five minutes until John has had it. "Bloody hell, Sherlock! I don't care if you don't want to watch the next movie I pick out. We're watching it."

"But-"

"No buts, Sherlock."

Sherlock scowls and sits on their couch. John puts in the movie and is relieved he doesn't have to hear Sherlock complaining for a while. No matter how cute he is, redundant complaining is just downright annoying. John hopes that when the movie's over he will have more patience with Sherlock again.

The entire time the movie has played, John can see Sherlock pouting with crossed arms in his peripherals. Also, just to make it more frustrating, Sherlock sighs every now and then. About twenty minutes or so in the movie, John has had enough. He pauses the movie. "Really, Sherlock! I'm trying to watch a movie and the whole time you pout and sigh and I'm getting sick of it!"

Sherlock sighs loudly, provoking John.

John stands up. "Are you just trying to piss me off now? Because it's bloody well working!"

Sherlock stands up as well. "I'm sorry, John! I'm sorry my life is so dull I have to spend all day with you." He scoffs "You're dull, greatly inferior, and just pathetic. Piss off."

John glares at Sherlock. John was actually happy there hadn't been cases in a while because that meant he could spend time with Sherlock, and now Sherlock threw in his face that that is the last thing he wanted to do. He felt so unwanted. Besides, why was he being so hurtful to him? He had been like this for a couple of days now, but he just figured it was because Sherlock was aggravated there was no cases. But the way he said his already hurtful words, John can tell it was something much more... but what was it? Who cares, it doesn't give him any right to make him feel like complete shit.

Sherlock can tell by John's body language that he wasn't just angry anymore, he was hurt. Deeply hurt. He had gone too far. Sherlock was about to say something, but decided not to. He was at loss on ideas on ways to make this better. Maybe he should just come clean about his real feelings for him and how it hurt so much when he dated or even flirted with other women.

John saw him about to say something, then hold back. "What? If you have something to say, say it," John said, choked up a bit with anger and hurt.

Sherlock just stared at him. "I-I'm sorry, John. I d-didn't mean that," Sherlock said shakily. His eyes started to water up. He really didn't want to hurt John's feelings, he just was so hurt that John couldn't tell that he wasn't just upset about there being no cases. "I j-just..." His lip quivered.

John's furrowed brows relaxed. Oh God, he had never made Sherlock cry before. Knots formed in his stomach. "Sherlock... why are you so upset with me?" His voice was so much gentler now, his temper muffled with guilt.

Sherlock did all he could to hold back the tears, but he just couldn't anymore. His eyes shut for a moment, and when they opened a tear, rolled down his cheek. He couldn't say it, if he confessed to his true feelings, it would ruin their friendship, and no matter how strong his feelings were, he would rather not have John as his significant other than not have John at all.

John walked closer to Sherlock. He didn't want to fight anymore, just wanted to know what John did that was so horrible as to make Sherlock cry. 

Sherlock wiped the tears from his face even though new streams replaced them right afterwards. 

"Sherlock, whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right? I'm here for you, always. No matter what."

Sherlock couldn't even look John in the eyes anymore he hurt so much. "No I c-can't." His eyelashes were wet from tears.

John took Sherlock's cheek, and wiped away his tears, causing Sherlock to open his eyes in surprise, John locking his eyes with him. Almost in a whisper, John said, "Yes you can."

They searched each other's eyes for a moment before Sherlock finally shut his eyes tightly and collided his lips with John's. John's eyes got wide with surprise. Before John could even kiss back, Sherlock pulled away. 

Sherlock was hesitant for a moment but then decided it was best just to get on with it. "John Watson, I love you. I love you and I'm sorry for that." He covered his face with his hands, hoping that maybe if he couldn't see John walk out or punch him or whatever, it wouldn't happen.

John just looked at Sherlock for a moment before John finally grabbing his hands that rested upon his face away and holding them. Sherlock's eyes were closed, bracing himself for the worst before opening his eyes slowly, too impatient to wait there all night with his eyes closed. The moment Sherlock's eyes were open, John locked eyes with them again. John didn't look upset. Could it be? Could John actually love Sherlock bac-

John passionately kissed Sherlock while pulling him closer. Now Sherlock's eyes were the ones wide. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. They did this for a great while before they both took a breath. 

"Sherlock, I love you too. I've loved you for a long time and I had no idea you felt the same way. I wish I had known sooner."

Sherlock was so baffled he couldn't speak.

"I just don't understand why you were so mad at me still. Why would you be upset at the person you love because you love them?"

"John, the entire time I have known you, you have dated many females, and every time you do, it hurts. I just couldn't take it anymore."

John caressed his cheek. "Sherlock, the only reason I ever dated any of those girls was to try to get over you."

This made Sherlock smile smugly, it felt great to be wanted.

"Shut up you idiot," John said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss Sherlock.

THE END


End file.
